Willow Ufgood
Willow Ufgood, later known as. Thorn Drumheller, is the central character of the 1988 fantasy film, Willow, and one of the main protagonists of the Chronicles of the Shadow War trilogy of novels. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bilbo Baggins Vs Willow Ufgood History Movie Willow Ufgood was a simple farmer, living in a small Nelwyn village with his wife, Kiaya, and his children, Ranon and Mims. He dreamed of learning magic and becoming an Aldwin, who are sorcerers and informal leaders of the Nelwyn villages. However, until that time could arrive, he contented himself with learning stage magic (legerdemain), at which he became very good. When Willow’s children found a Daikini (human) baby in the river, the village’s High Aldwin sent Willow and a group of other Nelwyn to take the baby back to her people. The Nelwyn entrusted the baby to a human swordsman named Madmartigan, but saw that she almost immediately stolen by Brownies (mischievous little people even smaller than Nelwyn). Tracking the Brownies to their village, Willow met Cherlindrea, the magical ruler of the forest. Cherlindrea informed Willow that the baby was Elora Danan, the future empress of Tir Asleen, and the one destined to destroy Bavmorda, an evil witch who was conquering all the lands. She tasked Willow with taking Elora Danan to the sorceress Fin Raziel, and gave him a magic wand to give to her. However, when Willow and Madmartigan found Raziel, it turned out that Bavmorda had gotten to her first, and turned her into a possum. Though in animal form, Raziel undertook teaching Willow how to do real magic, so that he could break Bavmorda’s spell, and return her to human form. When the four traveled to Tir Asleen, they found the city cursed, and soldiers of Bavmorda arrived and stole Elora Danan away. Willow, Madmartigan and Fin Raziel met up with an army of survivors from Bavmora’s wars, and followed her soldiers to her stronghold of Nockmaar. At Nockmaar, Willow finally broke the spell on Raziel and returned her to human form. He used his magician trickery to allow the soldiers to penetrate Bavmorda’s defenses, and accompanied Fin Raziel to confront Bavmorda and rescue Alora Danan before the witch could magically obliterate her. When Bavmorda overcame Raziel, she turned to confront Willow who again used his magician trickery to foil the witch, and destroy her with her own spell. With the death of Bavmorda, the witch’s evil magic dissipated, and Willow returned to his Nelwyn village as a hero, and now a sorcerer. Novels A year later, a magical Cataclysm took out the twelve Places of Power in the world, including Tir Asleen. Willow traveled to the ruins of Tir Asleen, and in despair changes his name to Thron Drumheller. He spent the next twelve years searching for the cause of the Cataclysm, and perfecting his knowledge of sorcery. He also studied fighting, and became much more physically powerful than he had ever been before. Alone among his old friends, Alora Danan had escaped the Cataclysm, but when she and Thorn were captured by commandos of the evil sorcerer Mohdri, they found themselves in the middle of a Shadow War. The enemy was dire, but eventually, Thorn, Alora Danan, and a group of friends they met along their travels, won through to a brighter future. Death Battle Info Appearance Willow Ufgood is a male Nelwyn, a race of small people of the domain of Lesser Faery. Willow himself stands 3’6” tall, has brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He tends to wear simple homespun clothing and a travelling cloak. Powers and Abilities * In the movie: ** Proficient fighter – He has used a sword and other weapons in combat situations, and is a reasonable proficient fighter. He outfought a troll, two of Bavmorda’s soldiers and an evil, magically-animated brazier ** Sleight of hand – Due to his training to be a stage magician, he is good enough with legerdemain to fool even accomplished magic-users. ** Rookie magic-user – He has learned the rudiments of working true magic, and can do small tricks with it, such as turning an apple into a bird. He possesses a book of magic given to him by the sorceress Fin Raziel. ** Rigid determination – In defense of Elora Danan, Willow will not let anything stand in his way. * In the novel trilogy: ** Healing - He can use some of his own lifeforce to heal wounds in others. ** Long distance communication - He can magically communicate with others at a long distance. ** Magesight – He can see magical spells and effects, and even see in the dark. Gallery Awillow.jpg Willow_Facepalm.png|Facepalm Willow_and_Fin_Raziel_before_Nockmaar_Castle.png|Willow and Fin Raziel before Nockmaar Castle. Category:Movie Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Book Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters